A Slight Argument
by Fancy Face
Summary: The Fellowship argues over whom is the cutest of the group.
1. A Slight Argument

**Author's Notes:** this idea popped into my head one day after watching the extra features on the lotr dvd one too many times. i think i have watched the extra features more then movie itself. i just think they were funny. i'm talking about the features by the way, just in case you didn't know.

**A Slight Argument:  
By: LOSTwitch **

"All right, I've had it!" Legolas said. "We have to settle this now, or I'm going to go completely mad!"

"Oh no," groaned Sam. "Here they go again."

The Fellowship had stopped and turned to Legolas when he made the comment. They had just left Rivendell. There had been a slight argument between the Humans and the Elf. The Hobbits thought it wise just to stay out of it. This argument had been going on since they were in Rivendell. 

"Why don't you just face the facts," replied Aragorn. "Everyone knows that I'm the cutest."

"That is such a bunch of bull." Boromir said. "I'm the best looking of this group."

Legolas just rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, now, that is nothin but bull." he said. "I mean no one likes you."

"Who says?" asked Boromir as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Legolas asked with a small laugh. "Do you ever see tons of fangirls screaming over you?" he said. "I think not."

"Well, at least I don't have pointy ears!" he shot back.

"Hey, don't diss the ears." replied Legolas. "Chicks dig the ears."

"Whatever." Boromir hissed.

"Legolas," Aragorn said. "No one likes the ears face it." he paused for a moment, then added. "Or the hair."

"He who disses the hair must pay." was Legolas' remark for that comment. He pulled out his bow and arrow.

That just made Aragorn and Boromir laugh. "Man, you've got me shaking in my boots." said Boromir.

"You're just jealous because you can't use one of these like I can." replied Legolas as he eyed his weapon of choice.

"Oh please," said Aragorn. "I might not be able to use a bow but at least I know how to use a sword." he pulled out his sword.

Boromir did the same. "Let's see, two against one." he said with a small laugh. "Who would win here?"

Legolas put away his bow clearly seening that the two Humas were right. "Okay, two swords against one bow would win but may I say, at least I don't smell, and you couldn't kill me anyway." he said with a smile. "I'm immortal, remember?"

"Oh, that's it!" Aragorn said as he started to charge at the Elf.

"I've got your back Aargorn!" replied Boromir as he followed the Ranger.

The Hobbits had, had enough not this point. Sam had grapped Aragorn by the arm, so he wouldn't charge at Legolas and Merry and Pippin had done the same to Boromir. Frodo had gotten in the middle of the three.

"That is enough!" he said. "Look, we have a mission to complete here!" Frodo went on. "We must get to Mount Doom without anymore of these arguements, understood?" that was more of a order then a question.

"I still say I'm the cutest." Aragorn said.

"Aragorn!" said Frodo, glaring at him. "Are we understood?" he asked as he looked at the three who had been fighting. The three nodded in agreement. "Good." Frodo said. "Now, come on let's continue our quest."

The Fellowship continued to walk. The three that had been fighting, had stopped. Well, for now anyway. 

To Be Continued...


	2. Another Slight Argument

Notes: okay, a kind reviewer known as Brekke the Darkangel wanted me to write another one so here it is. This one came to me just a few days after I wrote "A Slight Argument". Hope this one is as funny as the first one.   
  
Oh, and by the way, I just noticed that Gimli is not in this story. I don't know why I forgot him. I'm sorry to all Gimli fans for that one. I guess I couldn't fit him into the fic. I will say though, I also love the actor who plays him. He's awsome. I just can't remember his name at the moment.  
  
don't own a thing. just borrowing...  
  
  
  
  
Another Slight Argument:  
By: Fancy Face  
  
  
  
"You know, I've been thinking." said Pipppin suddenly.   
  
"Is that a good thing or bad thing?" Merry asked with a laugh.   
  
The Fellowship had stopped to rest for the night. Aragorn had gone off wondering the nearby area to make sure it was safe. As for Legolas and Boromir, they were doing the same as Aragorn was. However, they were close enough to see the Hobbits. Frodo, Merry, Sam, and Pippin had made a fire and kept close to it.   
  
"What have you been thinking Pip?" asked Frodo.  
  
"Well, actually I've been thinking about the arguement that Aragorn, Legolas, and Boromir had the other day." he answered.   
  
"Oh no," groaned Sam. "Don't bring that up again."  
  
The other day, the two Humans and Elf had got into a fight over who was the cutest. It was a interesting scene, that's for sure. They had all cooled down. However, at times they would continue it. Well, they would stop Frodo ordered them to.   
  
"No, I want to." Pippin replied after Sam's comment. "I mean they had all good reasons on why they were the cutest." he said. "Now, what about us?" asked Pippin. "I mean are we cute at all?"  
  
"Of course we are." answered Merry with a smile. "I mean we are the cute little creatures who everybody loves!"   
  
"No, everybody loves the Elf." Sam said, eyeing the direction where Legolas had gone.  
  
"Yeah, sometimes I really hate that guy." said Frodo suddenly.   
  
The others eyed him. Pippin just let out a laugh. "Oh please!" he said to his friend. "How can you hate that guy?" he asked. "You two should start a cute club or something."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Frodo hotly.  
  
"Oh, come on!" Pippin continued. "When we were back at Bag End in Hobbiton all I heard when I would pass some Hobbit girls all they would talk about are how cute you are!" he answered. "Then they would talk about how wonderful your blue eyes were!"   
  
Frodo blushed slightly. "I never heard them say that."  
  
"You think they would tell you personally?" asked Pippin. "I mean they were shy."  
  
"I think Pip is right Mr. Frodo." Sam said.   
  
"What?" asked Frodo, in surprise. "How can you take his side over mine?!"  
  
"Your the same way Sam." Pippin replied. "I heard girls talking about you too."  
  
"But I'm taken." he said, thinking of Rosie.  
  
"Yeah, even more why they like you." said Pippin. "They always talk about how cute and sweet you are because you were so nice to Rosie."  
  
Pippin stood up and continued on. "Now, as for poor Merry and I, we never got talked about."   
  
Merry stood up and joined his cousin. "He's right." he said. "I mean the only comments we got when we were back in Hobbiton were how troublesome we were."   
  
"Well," said Sam standing up. "You deserved that."  
  
"Yeah," Frodo said, following Sam's movement. "You always were getting into trouble."   
  
"Okay," replied Merry. "This is beyond the point here!" he said. "Let's just fine a way to settle on who's the cutest right now!"  
  
"We don't have to settle anything." Frodo said. "I am." he continued. "Pippin answered that question a little while ago because no one has bluer eyes then me!" said Frodo with a smile. "Girls love the eyes."  
  
"Well, I for one hate your eyes!" shot back Pippin. "There's more to cuteness then eyes my friend!"  
  
"Hey don't insult Mr. Frodo!" Sam yelled.   
  
"Oh really, then what are you going to do about it?" asked Merry.   
  
That had done it. The Hobbits had started to roll around on the ground, fighting. Every now and then you would hear: "No, I'm the cutest!"   
  
Then later, when Frodo had had enough, he yelled: "Strider! Help!"   
  
Aragorn, along with Boromir and Legolas came running to aid the Ringbearer. They all burst out in laughter at the sight they saw. Then after a few minutes of laughter, they went to pull the Hobbits apart. The Hobbits were struggling when they were in the grips of Aragorn, Legolas, and Boromir.   
  
"Easy now." replied Boromir.   
  
"And Frodo was yelling at us the other day for fighting over this." Aragorn said with a laugh.   
  
"Right, and he's doing it now." said Legolas.   
  
"Well, Pippin started it!" Frodo yelled.   
  
"No, Mr. Blue Eyes started it!" yelled Pippin at Frodo.   
  
"All right enough!" Aragorn ordered. "Look, we three," he said eyeing to himself, Boromir, and Legolas. "Have figured a way to handle this."  
  
"Oh really how?" asked Merry.  
  
"We are all cute in our own way." Legolas answered.   
  
Boromir, Legolas, and Aragorn let the Hobbits go.   
  
"Now," said Aragorn. "How about we get some rest?" he asked. "We got a long way to go tomorrow."  
  
With that, they all went to sleep. All but Aragorn who stayed up to keep watch. When the others were asleep. He made a comment to himself that they didn't hear.   
  
"I still say I'm the cutest."  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
[so what did you think of this one uh? now, in this group i think pippin is the cutest. i think billy boyd played him off well. i don't think they could go any body else better to play him. like the last one, i want to know out of the hobbits who do you think is the cutest?] 


End file.
